


Search and Rescue

by QueenOfTheQuill



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bar, Bucky is a savior, Darcy almost takes matters into her own hands, F/M, Jane is not a good bro, Pick-Up Lines, Then some good flirting, i'm not even sorry, terrible flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheQuill/pseuds/QueenOfTheQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has had about enough of this smarmy guy at the bar and if he doesn't lay off soon, she won't be responsible for her actions. Luckily, Bucky's there to save the day before the taser gets involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Search and Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot I even had this, but all it needed was a few lines at the end, so I decided to finish it. I promise I'm trying to update Twenty Bucks, but it's a long process. In the meantime, here you go loves!

Darcy, for the first time in ever, was getting bored of the bar before Jane was.

 

Usually, all Jane wanted to do was leave the bar and go home like she wasn’t about to lock herself in her room and scribble notes down in a notebook, but now she and Tony (who’d insisted on the outing in the first place) were doing drunk!SCIENCE in a corner booth and Pepper had stepped out 20 minutes ago to go be professional on the phone with someone and Darcy was stuck at the bar getting hit on by a guy that she _really_ wasn’t interested in.

 

Really, he wasn’t ugly, but he was nothing special to look at. That would have been ok, if he wasn’t also a creeper of the highest degree. He had already used the waggling eyebrow to death and Darcy was trying to figure out a polite way to tell him to fuck off. She normally would have weaseled her way out of it, but he had countered every excuse in the book, even going so far as to wait outside the bathroom door for her to “make sure he didn’t lose a pretty thing like her.”

 

Rapidly reaching zero on her patience meter, Darcy was beginning to wonder if it would be worth the paperwork to tase him. Usually, she could count on Jane for a rescue, but a quick glance showed an empty booth. She would have bet her last dollar that the pair had forgotten her and gone to Stark’s lab to test out something or other. Count on the Boss Lady to leave her stranded.

 

She was just laying her hand on her taser’s handle when she heard “Oh _there_ you are doll!” and felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turned to look, all she got was a glimpse of a _gorgeous_ brunette man before his lips were suddenly on hers. The kiss was quick, but left no doubt (to the untrained eye, at least) of its authenticity.

 

Douchey McDoucherson was gaping like a fish and stammering across from her. Darcy sent him her most shit-eating grin. “Yeah, I think we’re done here. It was _lovely_ to meet you.” The sarcasm didn’t drip from her words so much as it poured. Her would-be wooer collected what he must’ve thought was dignity and flounced off like a disappointed three year old. “Attractive,” Darcy muttered, earning a chuckle from her saviour. She turned to him with one eyebrow raised. “Thanks, by the way, though I warn you right now that’s if you’re just here to fuck with me like him, my patience is used up for the night and I _will_ hurt you.”

 

He grinned at her. “I expect nothing less. Can I buy you a drink?”

 

“God, yes,” she replied, practically slumping over the bar. “I need it. What’s your name, by the way? I feel like I should know, if you’re going to go around planting smooches on me like that.”

 

“It’s, ah, James. James Barnes,” he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, a contrast to his previous confidence. Her eyes went wide and she slugged him in the shoulder.

 

“You’re _shitting_ me! James Barnes, James Buchanan “Call Me Bucky” Barnes, the ‘ever terrifying and fabulous Winter Soldier’ James Barnes?”

 

He raised his own eyebrow at her. “‘Terrifying and fabulous?’” he asked with an amused snort, motioning to the bartender for two beers.

 

“Dude, you _rock_ the smudged eyeliner,” she said with a grin.

 

“It’s black camouflage war paint,” he muttered rebelliously, taking a swig from the bottle the barkeep placed in front of him.

 

“Suuuure it is,” she told him, patting his shoulder. “Oh! I completely forgot to introduce myself. I’m-”

 

“Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster’s intern. I know. We live and work in the same building. I’ve seen you.”

 

“Shut up! When? I don’t ever remember seeing you, and trust me, I’d remember.” Now that she had time to look, Darcy could confirm that her earlier impression was right; James Buchanan Barnes was _smokin_ ’ hot.

 

“I’ve passed by the labs once or twice. You were usually caught up in something at your computer. Plus, you’re always around the tower. I’m pretty quiet there, don’t get noticed much, but I’ve seen you around.”

 

“That is so not fair,” Darcy muttered into her beer. “How come you get to be all creepy stalkerish around me and I don’t even get a glimpse of you?”

 

He smirked. “Trained spy?” he suggested, gesturing to himself with his bottle.

 

“I notice you didn’t deny the accusation of stalking there, buddy,” she told him, poking him in the (firm, delectable) chest.

 

James out-and-out grinned at her. “Well who wouldn’t be a little bit fascinated by a beautiful dame like you?” he asked her.

 

“Ooooh, turning on the 40’s charm I see,” Darcy laughed, turning on her stool to face him. “I’m not going to swoon for that line like all the other girls. How many have you used that line on, anyway?”

 

“Enough to know you’ll fall for it eventually,” he replied back with a cockiness that she found attractive, and not overwhelming at all. She could give tit for tat all day with this guy.

 

“Well you damn well better catch me then, Barnes,” she told him, pretending to faint in his direction. He laughed and pushed her upright on her stool again.

 

“I can think of better places to be falling.” Now _here_ was a man who knew how to do an eyebrow waggle and Darcy almost found herself melting like she swore wasn’t going to happen.

 

“Mmhm, I can think of you falling off a cliff, falling out of a plane, falling into the Grand Canyon…”

 

Placing a hand to his chest, James pulled a wounded face. “I’m hurt, doll. Is that any way to treat your rescuer?”

 

Eyes shining with mischief, Darcy leaned closer. “I don’t know, you tell me. How should I be treating you?” She left the question hanging with all kinds of implications.

 

His eyes shone with the same mischief. “You can treat me however you want, doll. I’d be happy with whatever I got. All I know is that I’d treat you real good.”

 

And yep. There it was. Tipping point. Darcy knew that she was going home with James at some point. Probably within the next ten minutes, if her hormones had anything to say about it.

 

“Well, Soldier,” she whispered, pulling him closer by the collar of his shirt. “I guess I’d better treat you right in return, huh?” In the middle of a crowded bar, Darcy Lewis kissed James Barnes and she felt him smile against her lips.

  
Oh yeah, this was gonna be a _good_ night.


End file.
